Apology
by AJUHVC
Summary: Aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika aku sadar bahwa semuanya adalah salahku.


Hansol menggenggam tanganku.

Aku melepas genggaman tangan Hansol yang sangat erat dan berbalik. "Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

Hansol menatapku dalam-dalam. Ia masih menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku menunduk pelan dan terisak. "Karena kau sudah mengecewakanku dan mempermalukanku di depan teman-teman. Kau tidak membayangkan dirimu jika kau menjadi aku? Kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, Hansol. Sudahlah, hari ini aku ingin pulang sendiri saja." Aku membuang muka, tak ingin menatap Hansol yang terdiam di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan berjalan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah melukai Hansol, tuh."

Aku mengernyit ketika Mingyu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menatapku. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Bicaramu terlalu sadis. Siapa yang suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain?" tanyanya kembali. Aku menghela nafas, membutuhkan untuk merenung terlebih dahulu selama beberapa detik. Betul juga, ternyata omonganku tadi sedikit kasar. Aku yakin, Hansol pasti sedang kecewa padaku. Aku betul-betul merasa bersalah. "Kau sendiri pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak suka jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan teman-temanmu, kan…" Mingyu bertopang dagu dan menatapku, lalu menghela nafas. Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kau benar. Tetapi pasti Hansol sedang sangat kecewa padaku! Ia pasti tidak ingin bicara padaku jika aku menghubunginya." Aku mendengus kesal. Mingyu berdecak dan mengacak rambutku. "Kau ini ingin berdamai dengannya atau tidak?" Aku mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum. "Maka dari itu, cepat hubungi dia! Aku yakin, dia pasti tidak akan kecewa jika mendengar suaramu." Ia menatapku, sambil tersenyum seperti menggodaku. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya. Tetapi jangan sampai tahu kalau kau berada di rumahku!" Mingyu mengangguk.

" _Halo._ "

"D-dia mengangkat!"

"Cepat bicara, Chan!"

Mingyu berbisik padaku dan terus memaksaku. Aku meringis pelan. "Eh. Halo—Hansol?"

" _Ah. Chan? Mengapa kau menghubungiku?_ " Aku terdiam sesaat dan menatap Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menepuk pundakku, seperti berkata : _"Sudah, cepat meminta maaf padanya."_ Aku mengeluh karena sedikit takut. Aku tahu, Hansol pasti terpaksa mengangkat panggilan dariku walaupun dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku berkata kasar tadi saat aku terjatuh dan membandingkanmu dengan Myeongho… Dan sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu padamu. Hanya saja aku sedikit heran dengan sikapmu hari ini yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya… A-aku tahu kalau kau sedang kecewa denganku! T-tapi… Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan Myeongho. Kau ingin memaafkanku, kan?" Aku menggigit bibirku, berharap Hansol tidak berteriak menumpahkan kekesalannya padaku. Memang, sih, hari ini aku bersikap kasar dan semua ini adalah salahku. Aku refleks melakukan hal itu pada Hansol karena aku terlalu kesal dan malu. " _Siapa yang kecewa denganmu? Justru semua ini adalah salahku karena aku mempermalukanmu di depan teman-teman tanpa meminta maaf padamu. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Chan. Lupakan hal itu dan anggap saja semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku dan kau. Oh, ya. Aku ada makanan, ayahku baru saja pulang setelah dinas diluar kota. Aku ke rumahmu, ya?_ "

 _Glek._

Aku menelan air liurku. "Ah, b-baiklah. Kutunggu, ya. Sampai nanti." Aku mematikan ponselku dan berbalik.

"MINGYU!"

Panggilanku kepada Mingyu membuatnya hampir terlompat dari sofa. Ia menatapku. "Ada apa?!" Aku menghampirinya dan menggigit bibirku, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia mengernyit, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Hansol akan ke rumah. Kau harus bergegas pulang."

"Hei, aku ini pacarmu. Kau berani mengusirku?" Mingyu mendengus. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Duh, aku harus bagaimana ini. Jika Hansol tahu bahwa aku membawa Mingyu ke rumahku, ia pasti akan menghajarku. Mingyu menatapku dengan heran. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi! Hansol tidak suka jika aku membawa seseorang selain dirinya ke rumah. Dia terlalu protektif, sih. Aku kurang suka."

"Tapi aku, kan, pacarmu—"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti! Kau adalah pacarku, Kim Mingyu. Tetapi tolonglah, pasti sebentar lagi Hansol akan segera sampai. Dia datang!" Aku berteriak, dengan dipenuhi perasaan bimbang dan khawatir. Mingyu menatapku dengan aneh. _Mengapa aku harus memiliki pacar seperti dia…_


End file.
